The present invention relates to footwear, and more particularly to an outsole construction for an article of footwear.
Walking, whether as a form of exercise or in connection with some other outdoor activity, has gained and retained popularity in recent years. Walking for extended periods of time can be strenuous and uncomfortable without a well-designed shoe.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,824 to Blissett et al discloses a sole for a walking shoe. In one illustrated embodiment, the sole includes one integral, contoured pad in the forefoot, and another, integral contoured pad in the heel. These large pads provide efficient energy return when walking on flat surfaces. Blissett observes that an integral pad having a rearwardly increasing profile and a void space that compresses during walking exhibits a “synergistic function with the natural biomechanism of the foot in attenuating ground reaction forces associated with impact and efficient toe-off efficiency by reducing the amount of force necessary to propel the body forward.” Col. 4, Lns. 6-10.
Despite the benefits provided by the Blissett sole construction, there exists a need for a sole that has favorable walking properties (i.e. comfort and efficient energy return) and is adaptable to a variety of walking surfaces. The present invention addresses this need by providing a single outsole design that not only is efficient for walking, but also adapts to irregular surfaces and a wearer's gait.